Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land
Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land is a 3D platformer for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable & Microsoft Windows by THQ and Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land for 3DS, PSP & Microsoft Windows is similar to previous 3D Mitchell Van Morgan games, which include Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and its Super Mitchell, Mitchell Elemental Adventures, Mitchell Advance, and Mitchell Galaxy. In "The Official Nickelodeon Magazine", the magazine, as its name implies, states there are plenty of references to Mitchell Van Morgan, too. This game combines two and three dimensional gameplay, thus making it unique. It also has sold over six million copies worldwide as of August 2012. It also has a considered sequel called Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World. Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan 3D Land is a platform game that has been described by game designer Jason Rubin as a "3D Mitchell that plays as a 2D Mitchell game". As such, Mitchell Van Morgan 3D Land combines the elements of traditional side-scrolling video game titles, such as linear-based levels, with those of the modern open world titles, such as moving Mitchell in three dimensions and performing a variety of actions. Similar to the older side-scrolling Mitchell games, the health system revolves around Mitchell upon taking damage from enemies or hazards, having a dedicated "Dash" button as opposed to using analog input to determine travel speed, and damage while as Mitchell's Health meter lowers results in losing a life. Mitchell has also learned two new moves: a barrel roll and a roll jump, the former of which can be used to break blocks in a similar manner to jumping at blocks from below or ground pounding, and the latter allowing Mario to cover much horizontal ground in one jump. Mitchell Van Morgan 3D Land utilizes a similar level objective to those games, in which the point of each level is to reach and grab the "Goal" located at the end of the course before the time limit expires. The game offers a number of traditional ''Mitchell'' items, such as the Mac & Cheese, Barrier, Mitchell's black speed-up boots, and the Invincible star, along with new power-ups that bestow special suits onto Mario and grant him new abilities. Returning from Super Mario Bros. 3 is the Super Leaf power-up, which gives Mario the Tanooki suit, allowing him to float in the air and attack with his tail, with a later variant also allowing him to transform into a statue upon performing a ground pound. The player is able to reserve an extra power-up, which can be retrieved by tapping the item visible on the touchscreen. Other items include the Boomerang Flower, which allows Mario to throw boomerangs that can collect out-of-reach items as well as attack enemies; the Propeller Box, which allows Mario to reach high places; and the rare Prize Box, which gives Mario extra Coins while walking around in it. The Invincibility Leaf, which appears after the player dies five times in a level, gives Mario invincibility and Tanooki Suit abilities; while the P-Wing, which appears after the player dies ten times in a level, sends the player right to the end of the level, near the Goal Pole. (The invincibility leaf and the P-wing are only available in regular worlds.) Each course contains three hidden Star Medals that are required to unlock certain levels. The map screen also contains Toad Houses where players can visit Toad and receive additional items, and Mystery Boxes where more Star Medals can be earned. After clearing the game once, a set of "Special" levels are unlocked, some of which contain additional challenges, such as a 30-second time limit. Clearing the S1 castle unlocks Luigi as a playable character, who has slightly different handling to Mario. Super Mario 3D Land utilizes the Nintendo 3DS's autostereoscopic technology, allowing players to perceive depth when viewing the game screen. While the game is designed to not require the 3D effect, some obstacles or points of interest are deliberately more noticeable or easier when the 3D is switched on. Super Mario 3D Land also utilizes optional use of the 3DS gyroscope, which can be used to control cannons and binoculars. The game also features StreetPass functionality, allowing players to exchange Mystery Boxes containing bonus items. StreetPass also gives players another Toad house so they can get items. Plot During a heavy thunderstorm, a tail-like branched tree called the "Tail Tree", which stands on Princess Peach's castle grounds, is stripped of all its leaves. The leaves, which turn out to be Super Leaves, were in reality taken by Marquessa who is using them to bestow Tanooki Tails on his minions gifting them with new abilities. Unaware of this situation at first, when Mitchell and the north Carolinian residents go to inspect the tree the next day they discover a letter from Marquessa, learning that he has kidnapped the princess. Mitchell sets off in pursuit to locate and rescue the princess, learning in the process of Marquessa's intentions for using the aforementioned stolen Super Leaves. After rescuing her, the Toads and Mario return to the Mushroom Kingdom with Tanooki Suits while Mario carries the princess. Mario's actions lead to the restoration of the Tail Tree. However, a photo falls to the ground revealing Luigi behind bars with a Koopa Troopa and Peepa, beginning Mario's quest into the eight Special Worlds. After rescuing Luigi (who is rescued after Mario beats a certain level) the two brothers continue on their quest in completing the Special worlds. After they have completed the Special 8 Castle level, a new letter falls to the ground far away in an open plain. The three Toads who helped Mario earlier on investigating the letter and discover that Bowser has kidnapped Peach once again, thus starting Mario's quest once over. After Mario rescues Peach for the second time, another photo is found with Peach in a Tanooki suit. References External links * * 2010's games 2011 video games 3D platform games THQ games Konami games Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Mitchell platform games Mitchell Universe games Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land Mitchell Van Morgan(Series) Mitchell Van Morgan series Nintendo 3DS games Nintendo 3DS eShop games PlayStation Portable games PlayStation Store games Microsoft Windows games Single-player-only video games Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land/3D-World Era